


The Infamous Committee's Group Chat

by SaltyCandy



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Crack, Group chat, Humor, Implied mentions of other characters, M/M, OOC tendencies, Pairings exist but NOT romance-centered, Phone snatching madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCandy/pseuds/SaltyCandy
Summary: Raimon Eleven was scattered all over Japan as the Reinforcement Committee. Their aim: to make Japan’s soccer known to the world! So, what better way to share information than a group chat?Can also be read in Fanfiction.net





	The Infamous Committee's Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> After I watched the Outer Code 5 weeks ago, I thought of making this. It was stated that the committee’s constantly sharing informations about techniques and etc. But they're all around Japan so of course they're talking about it in a GC. That was when my imagination got to all the funny things they might be telling each other with only one or two members actually being serious about it. PS: I didn't say any specific social media that's used here!

**= The Infamous Committee's Group Chat =**

\- Megane Kakeru added Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kabeyama Heigorou, Someoka Ryuugo, Kurimatsu Teppei, Handa Shinichi, Shourinji Ayumu, Shishido Sakichi, Matsuno Kuusuke, and Yamino Kageto to the group -

\- Kidou Yuuto changed the group's name to **Reinforcement Committee** -

Endou Mamoru: MINNA SAKKA YAROZE!

Someoka Ryuugo: Endou, stop shouting!

Endou Mamoru: IM NOT SHOUTING. SAKKA YAROZE!

Gouenji Shuuya: Turn the capslock off, Endou. It's alarming..

Endou Mamoru: oh sorry sorry i didn't know it's on haha

Kidou Yuuto: Furthermore, weren't you supposed to be the one to make this group chat?

Endou Mamoru: oops yeah.. sorry hehe

\- Handa Shinichi added Kageno Jin to the group -

Handa Shinichi: Megane, you forgot to add Kageno!

Megane Kakeru: I did?! Sorry!!

Kageno Jin: It's fine.. I have yet to make my presence known..

Megane Kakeru: EEEEEKK!!

Kageno Jin: Even here in Occult they fail to acknowledge my existence..

Handa Shinichi: Good to know you still love sending chills down people's spines.. no matter how far you are.. Anyways, how's the reinforcement going guys?!

Yamino Kageto: Mikage Sennou lacks darkness.. but they're fine..

Handa Shinichi: Oho. Nice to hear you speaking up first, Shadow. You've been making progress on the whole communication thing.

Yamino Kageto: It's all thanks to Gouenji-san.. and my senpais..

Kidou Yuuto: I believe that's the fruit of your own efforts. I hardly remember Gouenji ever helping you, or anyone even, when it comes to communication. He's bad at that too.

Gouenji Shuuya: I'm not.

Kidou Yuuto: Kicking soccerballs at people doesn't count as communicating.

Gouenji Shuuya: It worked on you, didn't it?

Kidou Yuuto: Fair enough.

Endou Mamoru: guuuuys! tonegawa is great!!

Endou Mamoru: everyone is so warm and welcoming and then i have a new friend there his name is sakanoue and his a libero

Endou Mamoru: we get along well so much and his so great and so awesome

Kidou Yuuto: Endou. Calm down. Breathe.

Endou Mamoru: but i am breathing

Handa Shinichi: Kidou, I think it's just really the way he types.

Megane Kakeru: Stop using the small letter 'I' and it's 'he's' not 'his!'

Someoka Ryuugo: Megane, it's far too late to give him grammar lessons. He's got bad grades on that subject afterall..

Endou Mamoru: HEY

Gouenji Shuuya: It's true..

Endou Mamoru: goenjiiiiiii!

Gouenji Shuuya: He can't even spell my name right.

Endou Mamoru: your all so mean

Kidou Yuuto: *You're

Kazemaru Ichirouta: KIDOOOUUUUUU!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! KAGEYAMA!! IT'S KAGEYAMAAAAA!!

Kidou Yuuto: What about him?

Kazemaru Ichirouta: HE'S GONNA KILL US!!

Kidou Yuuto: WHAT?!?

Endou Mamoru: NO WAAAAAAAAYY!!

Handa Shinichi: HE'S BACK AT IT AGAIN!

Someoka Ryuugo: I KNEW IT!!

Shishido Sakichi: WE'RE DOOMED!! WE'RE NEXT!!

Shourinji Ayumu: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Gouenji Shuuya: Off with the capslocks, please..

Kidou Yuuto: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO HIS OWN PLAYERS!! Unless.. HE HAD PEOPLE TO REPLACE YOU!

Kabeyama Heigorou: TOILET-SU!! I NEED TO GO TO THE TOIL

Kurimatsu Teppei: THAT'S HORRIBLE-DEYANSU!! GET OUT OF THERE IMMEDIATELY, KAZEMARU-SAN-DEYANSU!!

Endou Mamoru: DON'T WORRY, KAZEMARU! I'LL COME THERE AND SAVE YOU!!

Gouenji Shuuya: Everyone, calm down. Kazemaru, are you sure you aren't exaggerating again like yesterday?

Kazemaru Ichirouta: I'M SERIOUS, GOUENJI!! I PROMISE THIS ISN'T LIKE THE JOGGING INCIDENT!

Gouenji Shuuya: I see. Tell us what he did.

Kazemaru Ichirouta: HE'D BEEN GIVING US THESE WEIRD BRACELETS!! HE'S GONNA ELECTRICUTE US!! ELECTRICUTE US I SAY!!

Kidou Yuuto: Kazemaru, we've all got some from our coaches. It's to improve our abilities.

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Oh. Is that true?

Someoka Ryuugo: Yeah.

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Haha.. whoops.. I guess he wasn't trying to kill us afterall.

Kidou Yuuto: Not yet. Stay on your guard, Kazemaru.

Gouenji Shuuya: I'm pretty sure you're exaggerating, too.

Kidou Yuuto: I'm not! This is Kageyama we're talking about. He wouldn't hesitate on doing such a thing for his goals.

Someoka Ryuugo: Yeah! Kidou's right! If it's Kageya

Someoka Ryuugo: I'M IN LOVE WITH GOUENJI SHUUYAAAAAA

Handa Shinichi: warfgvgh

Matsuno Kuusuke: I knew it!! Someoka IS gay!!

Endou Mamoru: WHAAAAAATT?!? SOMEOKA, IS THAT TRUE?!

Gouenji Shuuya: Endou, capslock.

Kidou Yuuto: I'm not surprise. And what's up with you, Handa?

Handa Shinichi: My phone almost slipped on my hand then I accidentally pressed enter. BUT, IS THAT TRUEEE?!

Someoka Ryuugo: THAT. IS. NOT. TRUE!! THIS LITTLE ATSUYA SHIT HERE TOOK MY PHONE AND TYPED THAT!!

Yamino Kageto: For a second there I thought I had a rival with Gouenji-san

Shourinji Ayumu: WHAT?!

Shishido Sakichi: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT WITH GOUENJI-SAN HERE!!

Yamino Kageto: HOLY SHIT EVERYTHING I SAY IS BEING TYPED HOW DO I

\- Yamino Kageto went offline -

Kidou Yuuto: A case of Text-to-Speech. I see. By the way, I can't believe this Atsuya chose Gouenji of all people. You might have told him stories, Someoka.

Someoka Ryuugo: I. DID. NOT! AND WAIT A SEC!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T SURPRISED AT ALL!!

Kidou Yuuto: You certainly look at Gouenji a lot.

Someoka Ryuugo: I. DO. NOT!!

Matsuno Kuusuke: It's true!! I've seen you looking at him a lot of times already.

Someoka Ryuugo: SHUT UP, MAX!!

Megane Kakeru: Ooohh, I smell guilt~

Someoka Ryuugo: FOR THE LAST TIME, I D

_[Five seconds later..]_

Shourinji Ayumu: Someoka-san?

Matsuno Kuusuke: He probably fainted of embarrassment because he knows Gouenji's here.

Someoka Ryuugo: Someoka-kun is not in love with Gouenji-kun. He's in love with me, Fubuki Shirou.

Handa Shinichi: Who?

Someoka Ryuugo: HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW MY NII-SAN?! HE'S THE BEST SOCCER PLAYER IN THE WORLD! EVEN BETTER THAN THAT WEAK-ASS FLAME STRIKER!

Kidou Yuuto: TAKE THAT BACK!

Endou Mamoru: YEAH! GOENJI IS NOT WEAK!!

Gouenji Shuuya: Endou, I appreciate the backup but it's Gouenji, not Goenji. And again, you two, capslock.

Someoka Ryuugo: AND FOR THE RECORD, SOMEOKA-SAN IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOT WITH MY NII-SAN!!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: We didn't say that. He said it himself.

Someoka Ryuugo: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU FLAMEHEAD!! YOU WANNA GO?!!

Gouenji Shuuya: I didn't say anything.

Someoka Ryuugo: Forgive my little brother's insolence. Atsuya loves asking for fights. Also, nice to finally talk to you, Gouenji-kun. I suggest you put restraints on Someoka-kun if you don't want me to snatch him away from you.

Gouenji Shuuya: We're not dating.. or anything at all.

Kazemaru Ichirouta: That's right! Gouenji couldn't be with Someoka, he's dating Kidou.

Shourinji Ayumu: WHAAAAAAAAAATT?!?!???

Matsuno Kuusuke: No. Freaking. Way!

Endou Mamoru: OH WOW! CONGRATS YOU GUYS!!

Shishido Sakichi: GOUENJI-SAN, KIDOU-SAN, IS THAT TRUE?!

Kidou Yuuto: I guess the cat's out of the bag then.

Kabeyama Heigorou: IT'S TRUE-SU!!

Someoka Ryuugo: That's good to hear. I'll have Someoka-kun for myself, then. Ja ne~

Handa Shinichi: HOW CAN YOU TWO KEEP THAT A SECRET FROM US?!

Gouenji Shuuya: It's not a secret. You just never asked. Besides, Endou knows it. That's probably where Kazemaru got it from.

Kazemaru Ichirouta: HE KNOWS?!? ENDOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?

Endou Mamoru: I DO?!?

Gouenji Shuuya: Nevermind.

Yamino Kageto: GOUENJI-SAN IS TAKEN?!

Kidou Yuuto: Indeed, he is. Welcome back, Shadow.

Yamino Kageto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO.. I LOST MY CHANCE!

Kidou Yuuto: I doubt you ever had one to begin with. Someoka had better chances than you.

\- Yamino Kageto went offline -

Shourinji Ayumu: Hidoi.. But Kidou-san, you were just teasing Someoka-san earlier..

Matsuno Kuusuke: Actually, now that I've thought of it. It did seem more like an investigation than a mere teasing.

Kidou Yuuto: I wasn't investigating.

Gouenji Shuuya: You were.

Someoka Ryuugo: FORGET EVERYTHING THOSE BROTHERS HAVE TYPED HERE!! THEY'RE INSANE!! AND WHAT?!? YOU TWO?! SERIOUSLY?!?

Kidou Yuuto: It's true. Speaking of which, how did you know about that, Kazemaru?

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Sakuma and Genda.

Kidou Yuuto: Figures.

Kazemaru Ichirouta: And oh yeah, they want me to show you something.

\- Kazemaru Ichirouta shares a gif to the group -

Kidou Yuuto: T-THIS IS..

Matsuno Kuusuke: Penguins? Why would Sakuma send a gif of penguins??

Gouenji Shuuya: Kidou. Before you start, please don't press the capslock this time.

Kidou Yuuto: IS SAKUMA CHALLENGING ME?!

Gouenji Shuuya: Nevermind.

Kidou Yuuto: IS HE TELLING ME THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FOCUS ON THE MATTER THAT WE, AS THE REINFORCEMENT COMMITTEE, SHOULD BE TALKING ABOUT BY SHOWING ME THESE ADORABLE CREATURES?!??

Kidou Yuuto: DOES HE THINK I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO AVOID MY GAZE TO THESE GIFTS OF NATURE?!??

Kidou Yuuto: THAT BEFORE I CHALLENGE THE WORLD I SHOULD BE ABLE TO PASS THIS CIRCUMSTANCE FIRST?!?!!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Kidou, you do realize that no one's basically talking about soccer here, right?

Endou Mamoru: DID SOMEBODY SAYS SAKKA?!??

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Endou. NO! Not now..

Endou Mamoru: awww.. but i wanna play..

Matsuno Kuusuke: Speaking of which, can we start talking like the real reinforcement committee now?

Kidou Yuuto: Indeed. Let me.

Kidou Yuuto: I should be able to provide an efficient answer all the while looking at this work of art. It's Sakuma's challenge to me afterall.

Gouenji Shuuya: No, it's not.

Kidou Yuuto: As what you've all known, I'm part of Seishou Gakuen now - a soccer team that's gaining more and more popularity throughout Japan.

Kidou Yuuto: At this moment, our coach - who's pretty much like Gouenji by not ever wanting to explain anything - had taught us techniques that we were forced to learn ourselves by following his two to three words of an excuse of a hint.

Gouenji Shuuya: I'm going to pretend I didn't read that.

Kidou Yuuto: You know it's true.

Kidou Yuuto: Anyways, going back. I've learned a very efficient way to hone one's team adaptability on different surroundings.

Kidou Yuuto: I believe it's helpful since the world had a variety of places and climates.

Endou Mamoru: MINNA SAKKA YAROZE!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: ENDOU!!

Endou Mamoru: But kidos boring me out! i cant understand anything his talking about!!

Kidou Yuuto: How rude. I'm not boring. And it's Kidou.

Megane Kakeru: ENDOU-KUN! FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S 'HE'S'!!

Someoka Ryuugo: Shut up, grammar-nazi!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Yeah! LEAVE MY ENDOU ALO

\- Kazemaru Ichirouta added Fudou Akio to the group -

Kidou Yuuto: As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the

Kidou Yuuto: Wait. Who the hell is Fudou?

Fudou Akio: That would be me. Nice to finally meet you, Kidou-kun.

Kidou Yuuto: My pleasure. May I know what's your business with the Reinforcement Committee? And if I'm not mistaken, you've got Kazemaru's phone, do you not?

Fudou Akio: Oohh.. That's perceptive of you, Kidou-kun. What if I do have it?

Kidou Yuuto: We would appreciate if you give it back.

Fudou Akio: Hah?! Give it back?! Why?! What're ya gonna do about it?

Kidou Yuuto: Me? Hate to disappoint you but it's not me who would take action.

Fudou Akio: What the hell are you

Kidou Yuuto: Right on cue.

_[Three seconds later..]_

Shourinji Ayumu: Um.. Kidou-san, what's happening?

Kidou Yuuto: You'll find out soon enough.

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Hey, you guys! I'm back!

Kurimatsu Teppei: Kazemaru-san! What happened-deyansu?!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Oh! Endou helped me get my phone back!

Kabeyama Heigorou: C-CAPTAIN?! Why is he there-su?!

Shourinji Ayumu: Kabeyama, we're not calling him captain anymore, remember?

Kabeyama Heigorou: Oh yeah-su. Sorry, I keep forgetting-su.

Endou Mamoru: MINNA!! IM AT TEIKOKU!! WERE GONNA PLAY SAKKA!!

\- Kidou Yuuto removed Fudou Akio to the group -

Endou Mamoru: And look!

\- Endou Mamoru shared a photo to the group -

Endou Mamoru: Its the whole Teikoku with me and Kazemaru!!

Someoka Ryuugo: Kazemaru is part of Teikoku already! And what the hell is up with that mohawk unconscious on the floor?!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Oh, that's Fudou.

Someoka Ryuugo: I'm not even gonna ask..

Shourinji Ayumu: CAPTAAAAAIN!! I’VE HAD IT WITH THIS PLACE!! SAVE ME TOOOOOOO!!

Endou Mamoru: SHOURIN WHAT HAPPENED?!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!!

Shourinji Ayumu: NO! I AM NOT AND WILL NEVER BE OKAY!!

Gouenji Shuuya: Can we just all calm down and maybe, just maybe, don't capitalize everything we’re saying?

Kidou Yuuto: You're not ever going to drop that, are you?

Shourinji Ayumu: GOUENJI-SAN, KIDOU-SAN, YOU GUYS TOO!! SAVE ME FROM MY PRANKSTER TEAMMATE!! THIS SHORTY’S GONNA BE THE DEATH OF MEEEEEE!

Kidou Yuuto: If memory serves me right, Manyuuji is known for their disciplined students and peaceful nature. Their soccer team is quite strong. I still think it's a miracle how the youth soccer league had convinced them to participate in the Football Frontier despite not wanting competition of any sorts. For those reasons, it's impossible for someone from that school to be playing pranks and - judging from how you're reacting - continuously, as well.

Shourinji Ayumu: BUT IT’S TRUE!! HE’D BEEN PRANKING ME SINCE DAY ONE!! HE’D BEEN SHOWING ME SOMETHING DIFFERENT EVERY. SINGLE. DAY!! IN FACT, I’M EVEN DANGLING IN A NET THAT’S EIGHT FEET FROM THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!! EIGHT FEET!!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Shourin, calm down. Why not just tell your coach about it?!

Shourinji Ayumu: I’VE BEEN TELLING HIM ABOUT IT BUT HE’D JUST APOLOGIZE AND PLEAD THAT I SHOULD JUST LET IT GO!! THIS IS THE THIRD PRANK THIS DAY AND IT’S NOT EVEN NOON! TELL ME, KAZEMARU-SAN! HOW COULD I LET THIS GOOOO?!!??

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Sorry. I don't know what to say..

Endou Mamoru: Shourin!

Endou Mamoru: Do you remember what you came there for?

Endou Mamoru: The reason we all have gone to separate schools?

Endou Mamoru: The reason we even made this group chat?

Endou Mamoru: The promise we made each other before going our separate ways?

Endou Mamoru: That's right.

Endou Mamoru: It's because Japan's soccer isn't strong enough to challenge the world!

Endou Mamoru: In order to get stronger and to meet more amazing people, we can't give up!

Endou Mamoru: We have to finish what we started!

Endou Mamoru: To help other teams rise to the top all the while challenging each other, that's our duty!

Endou Mamoru: And to make Japan's soccer number one to the world is our goal!

Endou Mamoru: Give it your all in overcoming this predicament for the Goddess of Victory smile upon those who work hard!

Shourinji Ayumu: CAPTAIN!!

Kabeyama Heigorou: Not captain, ENDOU-SAN-SU!!

Shourinji Ayumu: Oh yeah.. ENDOU-SAN!! I WON’T GIVE UP ANYMORE!!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: ENDOU!!

Someoka Ryuugo: ENDOU!!

Kurimatsu Teppei: ENDOU-SAN-DEYANSU!!

Handa Shinichi: ENDOU!

Yamino Kageto: ENDOU-SAN!!

Shishido Sakichi: ENDOU-SAN!!

Matsuno Kuusuke: ENDOU!!

Kidou Yuuto: How is he doing that?

Gouenji Shuuya: Just go with it.

Megane Kakeru: ENDOU-KUN!

Megane Kakeru: HOW COULD YOU HAVE SUCH FLAWLESS GRAMMAR ALL OF A SUDDEN?!?

Endou Mamoru: Oh. Kazemaru put my phone’s autocorrect on.

Megane Kakeru: THANK GOODNESS!! THANK THE MERCIFUL KAZEMARU AND TECHNOLOGY’S ADVANCEMENT I DON’T HAVE TO SUFFER FROM THAT PUTRID GRAMMAR EVER AGAIN!!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: MEGANE!! Endou might not be smart but he has feelings too!!

Endou Mamoru: Hey!

Someoka Ryuugo: By the way, Otaku. How's Shuuyou Meito doing?

Megane Kakeru: Address me with my name!! MY NAME!!

Megane Kakeru: And we're doing fine, Someoka-kun. I can assure you that Shuuyou Meito has no longer have the means to cheat for I, Megane Kakeru, shall see to it that we'll win fair and square!

Kidou Yuuto: Finally, back on topic again.

Handa Shinichi: It's good to know most of you are enjoying your stay on your respective teams. In my case..

Handa Shinichi: I'm just really a second away from losing my sanity with these Oumihara players. How can all the loud mouths join in in one team?! They're just too much.

Gouenji Shuuya: Isn't Oumihara in Okinawa?

Handa Shinichi: Yes. Is there something wrong Gouenji?

Gouenji Shuuya: Nothing.

Kidou Yuuto: No, really. You're obviously bothered by something. What is it?

Gouenji Shuuya: Have you ever felt like.. you failed to save a kid and a puppy from falling wooden planks?

Kidou Yuuto: Gouenji, what are you talking about? Had the triplets been messing with you again?

Gouenji Shuuya: No, Kidou. They've actually been nothing but friendly since I got back here. It's probably just my imagination.

Kidou Yuuto: How oddly specific.

\- Endou Mamoru changed the group’s name to **SAKKA** **YAROZE** -

Kazemaru Ichirouta: ENDOOOUUUUU!!

Endou Mamoru: But I wanna play!

Kazemaru Ichirouta: NOT A VALID REASON!!

\- Kidou Yuuto changed the group's name to **Reinforcement** **Committee** -

\- Endou Mamoru changed the group’s name to **BUT I STILL WANNA PLAY!!** -

\- Kazemaru Ichirouta changed the group’s name to **THEN WAIT FOR FUDOU TO WAKE UP AGAIN!!** -

\- Megane Kakeru changed the group's name to **STOP CHANGING THE GROUP’S NAME!!**  -

\- Gouenji Shuuya changed the group’s name to **Don’t use the capslock** -

\- Kidou Yuuto changed the group's name to **Reinforcement Committee** -

Kazemaru Ichirouta: Speak of the devil, Fudou’s awake again.

Endou Mamoru: YES!! SAKKA YAROZEEEEE!!

Gouenji Shuuya: ENOUGH WITH THE CAPSLOCK ALREADY!!

Someoka Ryuugo: Gouenji! Have you no shame?!

Matsuno Kuusuke: Gouenji, how could you?!

Megane Kakeru: You just used the capslock, Gouenji-kun! What can you say for yourself?!

Handa Shinichi: I can't believe you could do such a thing!

\- Gouenji Shuuya went offline -

Kidou Yuuto: I think you guys just broke him. I'm gonna go look for Gouenji. Let's share informations again next time.

\- Kidou Yuuto went offline -

Kazemaru Ichirouta: I blame Endou.

Endou Mamoru: GOUENJI WILL BE FINE! ‘TILL NEXT TIME, MINNA!! SAKKA YAROZE!!

Endou Mamoru: COME ON KAZEMARU!!

\- Endou Mamoru went offline -

\- Kazemaru Ichirouta went offline -

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's looking for Ichinose and Domon, they aren't here because I think they're in America already. Of course, the fact that I have no gags for them doesn't have anything to do with it! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
